


Пей чай, не скучай

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [14]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Rimming, Singing, Slash, Tea, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, brief vegan striptease, drunk vegan rimming, manly vegan threesome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Эва знала, прям чуяла: мальчишки затевают что-то стрёмное. Опять…





	Пей чай, не скучай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feeling the Darjeeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395026) by [EmeraldsAndAmethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst). 

> вряд ли чай лишил кого-либо способности к осознанному согласию, но если вам хочется, можете читать как нон-кон (а если не хочется, то нет); это не фик по песне, но песни в фике присутствуют и их можно включить фоном, чтобы поймать настроение — «Don’t Leave Me This Way» The Communards и «Gold» Spandau Ballet; все авторские веганские тэги сохранены, хотя уверенности в том, что Дэнни прям вот совсем веган, нет ни у автора, ни у переводчика; все ошибки в написании фраз на сторонних языках — на совести автора и его соавторов (а ещё можно сходить и оставить ему сердечко под работой, если вам понравится).

— Дэнни, чувак, фига ты торчишь… — заметил Люк. Потом присмотрелся. — Святы ёлочки, тебе точно надо успокоиться.  
  
— Я не торчу, я пробудился, — возразил со своего коврика стоящий на четвереньках Дэнни, даже не думая прикрыть стояк. — Присоединяйся, чтобы восстал и твой дух.  
  
— Спасибо, я уже поднялся.  
  
Дэнни плавно встал на ноги и протянул ему кружку с травяным чаем.  
  
— Вот, испей. Ощути единение с Землёй-матерью. Раскрой своё тело для потоков ци.  
  
От его собственной ци при этих словах засиял дракон на груди.  
  
— Не, чел, тебе достаточно, — раздражённо произнёс Люк, отбирая кружку у блаженно улыбающегося Дэнни. — Отлучаю тебя от чая.  
  
Тот жалобно всхлипнул, выпустил из рук кружку и обхватил Люка.  
  
— Что? Чувак… Дэнни, хорош.  
  
Люк поставил кружку — довольно неловко: Дэнни вцепился как клещ, жар от сияющего на его груди дракона пощипывал кожу даже сквозь одежду — и попытался аккуратно его от себя отцепить.  
  
— Нет, не бросай меня так… — сладко пропел Дэнни и обвил его талию ногой.  
  
— Чувак, ты с этого чая такой липучий, — пожаловался Люк, когда Дэнни, уклоняясь от его рук, переполз ему на спину, в процессе оставив пятна предэякулята везде, где попутно проехался членом.  
  
— Не пережить, я же так помру… — продолжил напевать Дэнни, елозя по нему.  
  
— Дэнни, чувак, ну хорош, — взмолился Люк и наконец поймал его за руку. — Попался!  
  
Дэнни, прекрасно знающий, что ничего Люку не повредит, со всей силы вцепился в него ногами. И заодно совершенно непреднамеренно вжался ему в спину горячим твёрдым членом. Люк зарычал, дёрнул его за руку, и Дэнни податливо расслабился, но поскольку другой рукой он всё ещё цеплялся за футболку, та треснула по шву.  
  
— Без любви твоей, нет, детка, — пропел Дэнни.  
  
— Святы ёлочки, Дэнни, прекра…  
  
Дверь с мягким вздохом скользнула в сторону, открываясь.  
  
Люк застыл.  
  
— Нет, не бросай меня так, я растворюсь… — невозмутимо продолжил Дэнни, не обращая внимания на вошедшего по потолку в комнату Питера в космической пижаме и с ведром на голове. Дверь закрылась с таким же тихим шорохом. — … в тоске по поцелуям нежным.  
  
— Эй, народ, зацените мой богический косплей. Круто, да? — начал Питер, потом вдруг взвизгнул, и ведро свалилось на пол.  
  
— Нет, не бросай меня так, — протянул Дэнни руку в сторону Питера. — Ох, детка, сердце любви полно, для тебя оно…  
  
— Вау, простите, ребят, вы дверь не закрыли, и я просто… — Питер выставил ладони перед собой, показывая, что не виноват.  
  
— Так что спускайся вниз, исполняй каприз, — пропел Дэнни, широким жестом приглашая его присоединиться.  
  
— Ва-а-а-а-ау, ладно, у-ух, мне честно, эм, жаль. Ох, мне пора. Идти, — выпалил Питер под пронзительным взглядом Люка.  
  
— Ей-богу, Паучок, если ты…  
  
— Зажёг ты огонь у меня в душе, — не унимался Дэнни, выгнувшись так, что Питеру тоже стало видно, как сияет дракон на его груди.  
  
— Ты прекрасно поёшь, Дэнни. Не отвлекайтесь… — Питер попятился, его взгляд метался между ними, — чем бы вы тут ни занимались, я…  
  
— И нет мне покоя в твоём огне…  
  
Кулак Дэнни тоже засветился.  
  
— Ага, круто, я, пожалуй… — пробормотал Питер, потянувшись вниз, чтобы набрать код на панели управления.  
  
— Так спускайся и затуши свой огонь во мне… — Дэнни намекающе задвигал бёдрами, потираясь о спину Люка членом.  
  
— Пит, только брось меня тут с этим придурком, и я запихну твою паучью голову в унитаз, — прорычал сквозь зубы Люк.  
  
— Ла-адно, — немедленно развернулся обратно Питер, подняв (или опустив?) руки, и нервно хихикнул.  
  
— О да, давайте в круг, друзья мои, — произнёс Дэнни и похлопал Люка по голове и плечам, улыбаясь Питеру. От сияния дракона на его груди Люку снова начало приятно пощипывать кожу. — Как говаривал мастер Громовержец.  
  
— Твой мастер говорил об этом? — недоверчиво нахмурился Питер.  
  
Люк вздохнул, частично от раздражения, но в основном от удовольствия от дробной пульсации ци по коже.  
  
— Коль любишь — делишься, — улыбнулся Дэнни.  
  
Питер не впечатлился.  
  
— Ты, Паучок, только не переспрашивай, что значат эти идиотские высказывания.  
  
— Ничто не полагай своим, дари добро и чистоту.  
  
— Э-э… Упс, — проронил Питер, потирая загривок.  
  
Дэнни попытался перебраться на него грациозным сальто, но что-то пошло не так, и у ног Люка образовалась куча-мала из Люковых штанов и конечностей Дэнни.  
  
— Да блин, Дэнни, — Люк ткнулся в ладони лбом, — ты ж просто ниндзя в законе.  
  
Питер захихикал.  
  
— Ниндзя — японцы, Люк, а я — мастер кунг-фу, — поправил Дэнни, выпутываясь из штанов.  
  
Питер, не в силах перестать хихикать и хоть что-то сказать, ткнул в сторону оставшегося в одних золотистых трусах Люка пальцем, и тот проследил направление.  
  
— Чё, правда? — прорычал он.  
  
Дэнни тоже отвлёкся на трусы, раздумав подниматься.  
  
— Поистине, статуи, высеченные в честь богов, не столь великолепны, — выдохнул он, утыкаясь носом Люку в зад.  
  
Питер, давясь смехом, впечатался в стену.  
  
— Даже величайшие из легендарных воинов не смотрелись бы восхитительнее, — Дэнни пробежался руками по ногам Люка, — в золотистых труселях, — благоговейно закончил он, положив ладони Люку на золотистые булочки. — Горяч, как бес.  
  
— Честное слово, я спущу весь твой грёбаный чай в унитаз, — пообещал Люк, и Дэнни шлёпнул его по заднице.  
  
— Прекрасное какое время золотое отшлёпать с треском твой сладкий персик, — зачитал Дэнни. — И до утра скакать.  
  
— Дэнни… — напрягся Люк. — Только не опять, чувак, только не так.  
  
— Опять? — Перед возможностью узнать новую сплетню даже смех отступил. — То есть вы, ребята, уже… — Питер, замолчав, многозначительно поиграл бровями.  
  
Люк бросил на него выразительный взгляд, а Дэнни замурлыкал себе под нос.  
  
— Ха-ха, вау, так Эва была права, — ухмыльнулся Питер.  
  
Люк возвёл глаза к потолку.  
  
— Спасибо, что вы пришли… — снова запел Дэнни, водя носом по его пояснице и тиская задницу.  
  
— Дэнни, — с видом великомученика произнёс Люк. — Заткнись. Нахрен.  
  
— Простите, все стулья гниль, стоят, лишь чтоб мог я мнить… — пропел Дэнни, и Люк только глубже вздохнул. — Безвинная пора выпита до дна…  
  
— Не понимаю, чего ты жалуешься? Прекрасный же голос.  
  
Дэнни расплылся в улыбке от похвалы.  
  
— Чувак, не надо его поощрять, — страдальчески взмолился Люк.  
  
— И теперь новая игра… — вступил в дуэт ухмыляющийся Питер и двинулся к ним.  
  
— Нет, — ужаснулся Люк.  
  
— Но я горжусь тобой, я горжусь тобой… — нежно пропели Питер и Дэнни.  
  
— Стоп.  
  
— Нечему уже меня унизить…  
  
Дэнни обхватил ладонью поверх трусов медленно твердеющий член Люка.  
  
— Вознесла удача в неба выси… — пропел Питер, раскинув руки и шагнув вперёд.  
  
— Хватит петь, — взмолился Люк.  
  
— Злато! — с энтузиазмом возвысили голоса Питер и Дэнни.  
  
— Святы ёлочки.  
  
Питер драматично прижал руки к груди.  
  
— Верь в свою душу всегда…  
  
Дэнни сосредоточил ци в ладони, и Люк завалился на него.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
— В ней почерпнёшь сил узнать…  
  
Ладонь Питера легла Люку на щёку. Ладонь Дэнни — принялась поглаживать его член.  
  
— Хватит петь, — выдавил Люк, глядя на Питера.  
  
— Неразрушимый ты, — пропел Питер, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
  
— Ну ладно, фиг с вами, — простонал Люк.  
  
— Ты только верь, ведь так и есть…  
  
Почуяв капитуляцию, Дэнни отпустил ци и толкнул Люка на живот.  
  
— Злато! — завершили эти двое, и Дэнни стянул с Люка трусы и отшвырнул их прочь.  
  
— Хах, лады, я здесь закончил, — затараторил Питер, неловко посмеиваясь и отступая к двери.  
  
Дэнни развёл Люку ягодицы и лизнул от мошонки до ануса, ввинчиваясь языком в тугое сморщенное отверстие.  
  
— Ладно, голубки, дайте знать, если что понадобится: чай, перекус, презервативы… — краснея, выдал Питер.  
  
— О, чай у нас есть, — сказал Дэнни, плавно поднимаясь, подхватил остывшую кружку и протянул Питеру. Люк разочарованно зарычал.  
  
Мягко приземлившись на ноги, Питер взял кружку: въевшаяся вежливость просто не позволила отказаться. Дэнни улыбнулся, дошёл до тумбочки за смазкой, оставив ящик приоткрытым, и снова сосредоточился на заднице Люка.  
  
Полный подозрений Питер понюхал чай и заключил:  
  
— Итак, вот он, корень всех бед.  
  
— Не задерживайся в прошлом, сосредоточься на том, что происходит сейчас, — проговорил Дэнни, опускаясь на колени и бросая смазку рядом. Снова развёл Люку ягодицы и вернулся к прерванному вылизыванию.  
  
— Пахнет дурацкими идеями, — пробормотал Питер. — Очень подозрительно… — Он отпил глоток на пробу и сморщился: — Иу, так точно — дурные решения.  
  
Люк подался Дэнни на язык и глянул на Питера из-под прикрытых век.  
  
— Будет не первой… ах… твое-ей дурацкой идеей, Паучок, — сквозь стоны проговорил он, вызывающе улыбаясь. — Но гарантирую: это станет… а-арх… лучшей из них.  
  
— Очень убедительно, крепыш, — сухо отозвался Питер, прикрыв глаза. Впрочем, взгляд его немедленно вернулся к Люку и Дэнни.  
  
— Ну уж прости, что… ммм… отвлекаюсь, — саркастично отозвался Люк — ну, насколько мог саркастично, учитывая, что губы и язык Дэнни терзали его вход. — И не… Не зови меня «крепыш», это тупо.  
  
— Познать ты должен, что способно сдержать тебя, а что — освободить, — продекламировал, отвлёкшись, Дэнни, и Люк раздражённо зарычал.  
  
Питер задумчиво созерцал горчащий травами чай. Дэнни добрался до пузырька и обильно полил смазкой пальцы.  
  
— Низом вверх! — воскликнул Питер и опрокинул в себя чай. Люк уронил лицо в ладони, Дэнни раздражённо выдохнул: шутка была ужасной. Довольный эффектом каламбура (вдвойне — реакцией Дэнни), Питер поставил пустую кружку на комод.  
  
Дэнни скользнул двумя пальцами Люку в зад и подвигал, нащупывая простату.  
  
— Паучок… — Люк низко застонал, отчасти от пальцев Дэнни в о-очень приятном месте, отчасти из-за того, что говорить с Питером Паркером — истинная мука.  
  
Питер запнулся и с удивлением обнаружил, что лежит на спине рядом с Люком, потому что от чая все мышцы резко расслабились.  
  
— Ого, чувак… — Радужка Питера превратилась в тонкую полоску вокруг резко расширившихся зрачков, и Питер, задышав глубже, прикрыл глаза. — Ага, ух, дошло, о чём ты, Дэнни. Я чувствую покой… Я слился со Вселенной…  
  
— Ага, ты погоди, — фыркнул Люк. Дэнни засветил ци в пальцах, развёл их, растягивая его, и Люк застонал: — Святы ёлочки…  
  
Питер даже подколоть его не смог за любимое выражение.  
  
— Я чувствую энергию… Это… ци? — спросил он, обращая на Дэнни стеклянный взгляд. — Это будто нити… и они сплетаются… вот прямо сейчас… в паутину…  
  
Питер замолк, глядя в никуда.  
  
— У каждого из нас своя уникальная связь со Вселенной, — ответил Дэнни.  
  
— Да уж я думаю…  
  
Питер снова замолчал, погрузившись в новые ощущения. Его молчание сопровождалось стонами Люка и влажными звуками, с которыми Дэнни разрабатывал тому зад.  
  
— Вы меня накачали? — спросил Питер. — Потому что, несмотря на расслабуху, у меня тут… это.  
  
«Это» устойчиво натянуло его пижамные штаны палаткой.  
  
— Нет принуждения, лишь свобода от придуманных оков, — спокойно пояснил Дэнни и щедро добавил смазки, чередуя мягкие поглаживания простаты и аккуратное растяжение. Люк зарычал и насадился ему на пальцы.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь вернуться… ах… в свою одинокую… ух… холодную комнату, Паучок, — поддакнул Люк сквозь вздохи. — Но если кому растреплешь, мы узнаем, как глубоко можно засунуть твою голову тебе в зад…  
  
— У-у-у! Это моё паучье чутьё или?.. — нервно спросил Питер, поправляя болезненно напряжённый член.  
  
— Нам следует направить этот гнев в благое русло, — упрекнул Дэнни. Люк рыкнул в ответ.  
  
Питер покрутил в руках подол космофутболки…  
  
— Так вы уже чем-то таким раньше занимались? — спросил он, глядя чуть осознаннее.  
  
— Опять… Раньше… Кто знает, сколь долго наши души крутятся в колесе жизни, — философски протянул Дэнни.  
  
— Эм, при чём тут вообще колёса? — переспросил Питер, растерянно моргая.  
  
— Паучок, ты дебил, это метафора про реинкарнацию, — рявкнул Люк и задохнулся, опять подаваясь на ловкие пальцы Дэнни.  
  
— А, ну да, я так и знал, — смухлевал Питер, и Люк был слишком занят, чтобы его на этом поймать.  
  
Наконец решившись, Питер перепрыгнул через растянувшуюся рядом парочку и лягушкой приземлился на тумбочку. В приоткрытом ящике в числе прочего нашлись презервативы с ароматизированной смазкой.  
  
Питер стянул футболку и небрежно отбросил в сторону.  
  
— А если серьёзно, у вас это постоянная практика или чё как? — спросил он в надежде на вразумительный ответ.  
  
— Монаха оценивают не по тому, сколько раз он поднялся к вершине, но по тому, насколько вынослив он был в пути, — ответил Дэнни.  
  
Питер стащил пижамные штаны и бросил куда-то вслед за футболкой. Мускусный аромат возбуждения поплыл в воздухе.  
  
— И что это значит? — уточнил Питер, спрыгнул на пол, прихватив презервативы, опустился на колени и надорвал фольгу.  
  
— Это значит «закрой пасть, пока я тебе по губам не надавал», — сквозь зубы пояснил Люк, когда Дэнни с лёгкость скользнул в растянутый вход уже тремя пальцами.  
  
Питер раскатал презерватив по члену и запустил пакетик в сторону мусорки. Тот отскочил от стены и упал аккурат в корзину.  
  
Не сводя с Питера глаз, Дэнни поднял Люка в коленно-локтевую и кивнул. Питер улыбнулся: Дэнни сдал ему пост.  
  
— Итак, насколько именно ты неразрушимый? — спросил Питер, устраиваясь позади Люка и сминая руками его бёдра. Дэнни развёл Люку ягодицы, и Питер прижался скользкой головкой ко входу.  
  
— Ну, ты, Паучок, меня не сломаешь, — заверил Люк, и Питер сжал его бёдра крепче.  
  
— Давай пожёстче или давай до дому, — мудро высказался Дэнни.  
  
— Ну, тогда не жалуйся, если что, — усмехнулся Питер и толкнулся внутрь, быстро и жёстко.  
  
Люк с низким стоном подался ему навстречу. Дэнни, переместил руку вниз и дрочил Люку, прильнув к мускулистой спине, покусывая и пощипывая.  
  
— И это всё, что ты можешь, Пит? — поддразнил Люк между резкими вдохами под аккомпанемент шлепков кожи о кожу.  
  
— Едва ли, — ухмыльнулся Питер, вдалбливаясь со всей силы.  
  
— А, проклятье-е-е… Пау… ох!.. Ты хоть когда-а-а-то… ух… затыкаешься? — задыхаясь, спросил Люк, подаваясь навстречу его толчкам.  
  
— Эм-м-м… Нет! — весело ответил Питер, беря жёсткий быстрый темп.  
  
— Ух, чувак, и каким… чудом Сэм… с тобой уживается? — пропыхтел Люк.  
  
Дэнни уже добрался до шеи Люка, покусывая и вылизывая, не прекращая дрочить его толстый член, и Люк изгибался под этой лаской. Пальцы Дэнни, всё ещё покрытые смазкой, скользили легко, а энергия ци, сосредоточенная в ладони, казалось, перетекала по члену прямо в скрученное спиралью жадное напряжение глубоко внутри.  
  
— Ха, чувак, думаешь, я много треплюсь в процессе? — рассмеялся Питер, каждым толчком до отказа заполняя собой задницу Люка. — Да Сэм как минимум вдвое болтливее.  
  
— Конечно… блядь… болтливее, — хрипел Люк; голос сбился от того, что пальцы Дэнни выделывали с крайней плотью.  
  
— Все эти dámelo ahora и has lo que quieras, — передразнил Питер Сэма, вскинув руку ко лбу в пародии на обморок.  
  
— Ну, это хоть сексуально, — возразил Люк, пытаясь вернуть внимание Питера к процессу.  
  
— Ага, очень заводит, — легко согласился Питер, звонко шлёпнув его по заднице. — Не считая того, что периодически он, кажется, треплется на каком-то звёздном языке.  
  
— Ксандарийский, — вставил Дэнни, прервав череду любовных укусов лишь для того, чтобы кинуть на Питера раздражённый взгляд. Ещё не яростный, но явно выдающий, что спокойствие нарушено.  
  
— Точно, ксандарийский! Спасибо, Дэнни, — поблагодарил Питер, уже легче, но всё в том же быстром ритме вбиваясь в Люка. — Это тоже заводит, но я без понятия, что он говорит.  
  
— Наверняка просит тебя заткнуться, — выдохнул Люк сквозь звенящее внутри удовольствие.  
  
— Э, нет! Эту фразу я выучил, — заявил Питер, сияя от гордости.  
  
— Паучок… — простонал Дэнни, от раздражения утратив концентрацию настолько, что сияние ци в его руке погасло. Люк с рыданием ткнулся членом ему в ладонь, пытаясь догнать ускользнувшее ощущение, и зарычал, не найдя желаемого.  
  
— Что-то вроде «заткнись, Паутиноголовый, пока я не вышвырнул твою брехливую жопу за дверь»? — резко прорычал Люк, и Дэнни охнул, выражая недовольство угрожающим тоном.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял намёк, — проворчал Питер.  
  
Он сменил угол толчков, давя на простату, и у Люка перехватило дыхание.  
  
Дэнни меж тем дотянулся до смазки и принялся разрабатывать себя, пока Люк не ухватил его и не подтянул к себе. Денни перекатился, устраиваясь под ним лицом вверх, и забросил ногу ему на талию, заставив Питера переложить руку Люку на плечо. Люк подтянул вторую ногу Дэнни вверх и вытянул между ними.  
  
— Знаешь, Дэнни, для человека ты офигеть какой гибкий, — прокомментировал Питер, добавляя к ритму лёгкое вращение. Люк низко стонал, с члена капало каждый раз, как Питер проходился по простате.  
  
Дэнни прижался щекой к собственному колену, сладко улыбнулся Люку, и тот поцеловал его в ногу.  
  
— Gàn, — тихо всхлипнул Дэнни.  
  
Люк широко улыбнулся и, удерживая равновесие опираясь только на колени, сгрёб его обеими руками и толкнулся внутрь ноющим членом. Обнажённая головка легко скользнула в смазанную дырку.  
  
— Ох, блядь, Дэнни.  
  
Опустившись на локоть, удерживая вытянутую ногу Дэнни между ними и зажав там же его член, Люк принялся вбиваться в него, стараясь двигаться в такт толчкам Питера. Дэнни задушенно застонал.  
  
— Ты пиздец какой узкий, — простонал Люк, склонившись ниже и зарывшись носом ему в волосы.  
  
— Объезжая дракона-ах… не останавливайся.  
  
— Он хоть… иногда… говорит нормально? — неровно выдохнул Питер, замедляясь, чтобы Люку было проще поймать ритм.  
  
Дэнни выгнулся Люку навстречу, насколько это было возможно в таком положении.  
  
— Wǒ rù, — застонал он, когда Люк замедлился, почти полностью выйдя.  
  
Люк нежно поцеловал его в макушку и медленно вошёл обратно, дразня простату.  
  
— Kài, Люк, — взмолился Дэнни. Лишённый возможности подаваться навстречу, он мог только извиваться, пока Люк его медленно трахал.  
  
Питер, наклонившись вперёд, растянулся у Люка на спине, коротко неглубоко толкаясь внутрь и вгрызаясь ему в загривок. Люк с рёвом ворвался в Дэнни, до упора погружаясь в его горячую тугую задницу, и Питер возобновил прежний жёсткий глубокий ритм, с каждым шлепком вбивая его ещё плотнее, ещё глубже.  
  
— Nàme! — прорыдал Дэнни.  
  
— Ёбаный бог, Дэнни, — выругался Люк, пытаясь отсрочить оргазм.  
  
— М-м, Люк, а ты его без резинки натянул, да? — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Офигенное ощущение, правда? Такой горячий, влажный…  
  
— Tiánbǔle wǒ, Люк, — взмолился Дэнни, вжимаясь в него ярко сияющим драконом на груди, и прикосновение его кожи, пульсация ци… Всего этого оказалось немного больше, чем Люк мог выдержать, и его бросило за край.  
  
— … тугой, — закончил Питер, когда Люк кончил, с глухим криком уткнувшись Дэнни в плечо.  
  
Дэнни тихо постанывал от удовольствия, пока Люк изливался глубоко внутри него, и нежно целовал Люка в бритую голову.  
  
Прикрыв глаза и застыв, Питер переждал, пока Люк перестанет сжиматься в оргазме.  
  
— Самый прекрасный прилив… — промурлыкал Дэнни, когда руки Люка подломились и он упал грудью ему на грудь, — … тот, с которым твоё сердце касается моего.  
  
— Ну ты хлюпик, — простонал Питер, придерживая обмякшего Люка за бёдра. В ответ на подначку тот лишь едва слышно раздражённо выдохнул, и Питер вогнал в него член поглубже.  
  
— Блядь! — вырвалось у Люка, когда его собственный чересчур чувствительный член въехал от этого толчка глубже в Дэнни. Изогнувшись, он с влажным хлюпом вышел из Дэнни и скатился с него и с члена Питера, вытягиваясь рядом. Дэнни опустил ноги и приглашающе их развёл, отчего стоящий вокруг мускусный запах спермы и пота только усилился.  
  
Дэнни пронзил Питера взглядом.  
  
— Болото хлюпает, но поит лес, как кровь поит сердце, Паук.  
  
Питер нервно хихикнул и заскользил руками сверху вниз по его бёдрам.  
  
— Ну ладно. Но хлюпает от этого не меньше, — искренне улыбнулся Питер, дразнящим движением размазывая головкой вытекающую из Дэнни сперму. Головка налитого члена Дэнни блестела от предэякулята.  
  
Дэнни выгнулся и скомандовал:  
  
— Dài wǒ qù!  
  
Питер изогнул губы в дразнящей улыбке.  
  
— Не говорю по-китайски, — напомнил он, протягивая руку, обхватил член Дэнни и размазал предэякулят от головки вниз по стволу. Дэнни со стоном толкнулся ему в ладонь.  
  
— Jiào shòu, — обвиняюще произнёс Дэнни.  
  
Питер ухмыльнулся и, пройдясь пальцами сквозь короткие светлые волоски, положил ладонь ему на яички.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты меня обозвал, но скорее всего так и есть, — согласился он, легонько сжав пальцы.  
  
Люк повернулся и обнял Дэнни, дразня его член, пока Питер был занят мошонкой.  
  
— Я сказал «возьми меня», — перевёл Дэнни, обхватывая Питера ногами за талию и выгибаясь навстречу руке Люка.  
  
Питер отцепил его ноги с талии и переложил себе на плечи.  
  
— И насколько же ты гибкий? — поинтересовался он, глядя Дэнни в глаза, и направил член в его полную спермы задницу. — Хм-м, такой мокрый… — выдохнул он, улыбаясь. — Такой тугой…  
  
Питер медленно толкнулся вперёд, и Дэнни застонал, не сводя с него зелёных глаз, пока член не вошёл до упора и они не оказались нос к носу. Люк всё так же поглаживал член Дэнни, мягко дразня.  
  
— Достаточно гибкий, — выдохнул Дэнни и потёрся кончиком носа о его нос.  
  
Люк лениво поцеловал Дэнни в шею.  
  
— О да, подтверждаю, — улыбнулся Питер, ласково погладив его носом в ответ.  
  
Ладонь Люка оставила болезненно пульсирующий член Дэнни, рисуя бессмысленные линии по напряжённому прессу. Питер чуть подался назад, взгляд стал сосредоточенным, выдавая, каких сил ему стоит сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить. Люк проследил на животе Дэнни дорожку из светлых завитков, подразнил пупок, Дэнни задрожал от смеха, и Питер со стоном закусил губу.  
  
— Лю-у… Люк! — возмутился хихикающий Дэнни, безрезультатно шлёпая по щекочущей руке.  
  
— Не-а, Дэнни, — ухмыльнулся Люк. — Если хочешь выпендриться, какой ты выносливый, мы заставим тебя потрудиться.  
  
И уже двумя руками легонько пощекотал его рёбра.  
  
Питер резко толкнулся в Дэнни и подавился вдохом, когда тот, смеясь, сжался вокруг его члена.  
  
— Люк… ух, чувак… я ненавижу… расстраивать людей… — выдохнул задыхающийся Питер, — но если ты прям щас не прекратишь, я долго не протяну.  
  
Люк сместил тяжёлую ладонь Дэнни на грудь, почти полностью закрыв светящегося дракона, и Питер принялся жёстко толкаться в Дэнни, уже не смеющегося, а тихо постанывающего, в медленном плавном ритме. Просунув между ними руку, Питер в том же ритме дрочил Дэнни, пока Люк зарылся носом Дэнни в волосы и глубоко вдыхал его запах, обводя дракона по контуру.  
  
Питер небрежными влажными поцелуями проследил линию подбородка Дэнни, и Люк тоже потянулся вперёд, вылизывая и покусывая Дэнни горло, не прекращая ласкать кончиками пальцев дракона. Чуть повернув голову, Дэнни улыбнулся Люку в щёку, и тот оторвался от его шеи, чтобы прижаться нежным поцелуем к губам.  
  
Питер воспользовался возможностью поцеловать и вылизать Дэнни чувствительное местечко за ухом. Дэнни тихо застонал Люку в рот и, дёрнув бёдрами, кончил плотной белой струёй, забрызгав спермой руку Питера и собственную грудь.  
  
— Вот так, — вздохнув, усмехнулся Питер и сбился на безумный беспорядочный ритм. — М-м-м, как же сладко, когда ты кончаешь для нас с Люком… — простонал он, блуждая расфокусированным взглядом, пока Дэнни сжимался вокруг него в отголосках оргазма.  
  
— Дэнни такой тугой, да, Паучок? — разорвав поцелуй, промурлыкал Люк, подначивая Питера.  
  
— Блядь, — простонал тот.  
  
— Gěiwǒ dǎpào, Паук, — мягко попросил раскрасневшийся Дэнни, глядя на Питера подёрнувшимися посторгазмической дымкой глазами.  
  
— Я… — Питер глотнул воздуха и отвёл от Дэнни руки, дёргая бёдрами, — … сейчас! — и сжал кулаки, кончая.  
  
Дэнни высвободил ноги и обхватил ими Питера за талию, Люк коснулся ладонями его рук.  
  
— Держись за меня, Паучок, хватайся как угодно, — предложил он, когда Питер разжал кулаки и ухватил его за руки, извергаясь внутри Дэнни.  
  
— Дэнни, — простонал Питер и рухнул, яростно вцепившись в Люка и резко, глубоко дыша. Дэнни разжал ноги, и Питер подался назад, выскальзывая из него с влажным чпоком. Дотянувшись рукой вниз, он стащил с себя презик, одним движением его завязал, бросил в мусорную корзину и распластался на полу рядом с Дэнни.  
  
Дэнни перекатился и пристроился у него на груди, переплетясь ногами с Люком. Люк прижался к спине Дэнни, прикрыл глаза, повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, это что, входило в твои тренировки? — спросил Питер, до которого наконец дошёл смысл слов Дэнни.  
  
Дэнни уставился на него, Люк сонно заворчал. Питер сконфуженно моргнул.  
  
— Ага-а, — устало вздохнул Дэнни.  
  
— Но… Ты же монах…  
  
Дэнни уронил голову обратно ему на грудь.  
  
— Монах, — пожал он плечами.  
  
Люк рыкнул.  
  
— Но… — снова попытался Питер. — Ты… Монах!  
  
— …Да, — обречённо повторил Дэнни.  
  
Теперь Люк приподнял голову и уставился на Питера.  
  
— Но… — в третий раз начал Питер.  
  
Дэнни тяжко вздохнул.  
  
— Паучок, если ты не заткнёшься, я вышвырну тебя сквозь дверь, — отрезал Люк.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Очевидно, что не в том смысле монах, паучья твоя башка. А теперь либо свали, либо заткнись и спи, — пробормотал Люк, снова устраиваясь у Дэнни за спиной.  
  
— Да-да, — пробурчал Питер, закрывая глаза, и провалился в сон под аккомпанемент размеренного дыхания Дэнни и похрапывания Люка.

**Author's Note:**

> dámelo ahora ~ дай мне это сейчас же  
has lo que quieras ~ всё, что хочешь / как пожелаешь  
gàn 干 ~ сделай это  
Wǒ rù 我入 ~ выеби меня  
Kài 愒 ~ прошу / умоляю  
Nàme ~ да / так  
Tiánbǔle wǒ 填补了我 ~ наполни меня  
Dài wǒ qù 带我去 ~ возьми меня  
jiào shòu 叫兽 — каламбур: раздельно — «учитель-извращенец» (дословно «вопящая тварь»), слитно — «профессор».  
Gěiwǒ dǎpào ~ кончай уже


End file.
